You're Gonna Be Okay
by Britty313
Summary: Due to Lovino getting into a car accident on the way home to see Antonio, the two lovers seemed to hit rock bottom and seem as if they will lose one another in a matter of minutes. The only thing that they can do is hope and pray that everything will be okay and that Lovino will survive.


**A/N: Here is another story that I decided to finish up! It's not the best sadly, me being tired and all. But I do hope you guys like it and let me know if anything needs to be fixed or there is something wrong. Anyway, enjoy and I'll talk with you all soon!**

_You're Gonna Be Okay_

The young Italian layed in the hospital bed, the small beeps of the heart monitor going off time from time as he layed there. He was in such a bad car accident, heading back home to see Antonio. He could remember everything, seeing himself driving down the road, his car slipping on some of the ice that was on the road from the snow storm, causing his car to slide on the wrong side of the road and well, slamming right into another car.

The accident left the Italian with a lo of bruises around his body, many bones cracked and broken, even his head was hit, leaving a big gash it in. That of course leaved the many doctors that took care of him wonder how he was still hanging in, what was keeping the poor man alive? He had most of his whole body wrapped up in bandages, may wires connected to him to keep the man alive at least and his broken leg propped up just a little to keep it safe.

As the Italian stayed relaxed in his bed, Antonio on the other hand was mostly causing a rage in the waiting room, begging and pleading to go back and see his lover. He heard about the crash not that long ago, being at home and seeing it on the news. Once he knew that, he rushed to the hospital and mostly tried to get back to Lovino's room, the doctors of course telling him to stay back.

Luck fully, Antonio was soon able to go back, taking off into a mad rush to see his Lovino. He had several tears streaming down his face and even a big frown on his face, as well as a worried expression. He quickly rushed into the room and looked around as he did so, his green eyes soon landing on the small Italian that was laying on the hospital bed.

Antonio could feel his heart break as he noticed the other, slowly walking into the room as tears streamed down his face, looking at the monitors that were hooked up to Lovino and whimpered before he rushed to Lovino's side. He then looked at him and whimpered again, seeing the other with his eyes closed and small breaths coming out of his mouth.

The Italian didn't notice the other was there, mostly seeing nothing but darkness around him, even the small voice of Antonio. Hearing that, it made him react just slightly and then breath a little before he stayed quiet. Antonio watched the other with a sad smile, not sure what to think but pull a chair up beside the other and then gently took the Italian's hand and held it gently but also tightly. Antonio then, kissed his lover's hand gently and sniffled as he looked at him, reaching over to stroke his hair a little and frown.

"O-Oh my poor Lovino... w-what were you thinking..." He gently said to him, more tears streaming down his face before he shook his head and layed his head on the other's hand. He then hid his face from the Italian, not wanting him or even anyone else to see him in such a way and cried silently. Why Antonio did that, the small Italian's breath hitched just slightly before he opened his eyes just slightly. He then winced from the bright light and whimpered just a little before he blinked and looked around some.

Lovino then noticed the other, blinking in surprise as he noticed him and frowned since he was in pain and well, was seeing the other in such a bad way. Slowly, Lovino moved one of his hands to run through the other's hair gently, not sure what to do to tell the other he was okay or at least for now. However, Antonio did feel the hand through his hair and shot his head up, seeing the other and widened his eyes some. Antonio then smiled brightly before he almost was close to hugging the other tightly, smiling still as he gripped Lovino's hand.

"L-Lovi!~ I... I w-was so scared I lost you... a-are you okay!?" He asked him, knowing the answer but hoped he was okay to at least talk some or even stay awake. Lovino seemed to not answer just yet, still a little out of it and blinked some before he smiled weakly and nodded slightly, moving his hand to rub the other's tears off his tan cheeks and sigh some.

Antonio let the other do what he wanted, smiling still as he did so before he rubbed his eyes some and chuckled slightly, still holding the other hand of Lovino in his and leaned up some to kiss Lovino's forehead before he pulled away some.

"I-I'm so happy that y-you're okay... I was so scared that I would never s-see you again and that you would never be o-okay." He said softly to him, sniffling some as he did so before he looked at the monitors around him and then back to Lovino, smiling as he did so. Lovino only smiled at the other a little before he nodded some and relaxed some in the bed.

After that, Antonio then smiled at him and mostly went around to get him things that he needed, making sure to tell the doctors that were taking care of him that he was okay and he needed some medicine. The doctors then brought him some medicine as well as some food and water for him, doing all they could to keep the Italian at his best and were mostly all over-joyed that he was okay. After a while of that, Lovino then blinked as he looked around his room, soon looking back at his door as he noticed the Spaniard walked back in there and smiled slightly at him.

"D-Do you feel any better...?" He asked him softly, smiling some as the other nodded back in response and tried his best to answer back with a small "Si." Antonio sighed softly at the other's voice, walking over to him before he shushed him softly, not wanting the other to hurt himself even more.

"You don't have t-to talk, don't hurt yourself. Anyway... I talked to the doctors and they told me that you were gonna be in here a little longer. Not that long but enough to make sure you are okay and then you're free to go." Antonio said softly to Lovino, smiling some as he sat in the chair beside the bed and ran a hand through the Italian's hair. Lovino then nodded some, frowning slightly as he did so before he looked up at the ceiling and through for a while.

As the time went on. Lovino seemed to get better and better, he noticed that when the doctors gave him some food as well as some medicine. He was able to think a lot better, sometimes talk now and then and even move some at times. He still had a lot of injuries, but they weren't hurting him as much as they used to before he head the medicine. After a while of visiting, Antonio soon had to leave since visiting hours were over. Antonio said his goodbyes to Lovino, kissing him gently before he left and then started to head home.

As he did so, he made sure to pray all that he could, hoping the other would be okay and hoped that he would get better and that he could hold the Italian once again. Of course Antonio knew that it wold take some time, but he knew that he couldn't wait for long for it to happen.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and silently prayed as he layed in his bed, praying that Lovino would be okay and that everything would be happy and okay. As he did that, Lovino silently prayed as well where he was at, mostly praying for the same thing and frowned some as he did so, sadly waiting for when he would get better and that him and Antonio would see one another again and not have to be separated. Hopefully it wont be too long to where they can, both of them smiling just a little as they thought about it and soon both of them went to sleep, sleeping peacefully as the night went on and soon another day dawned.

The End.


End file.
